Kennedy the Chaos Tiger
Appearance Kennedy looks very similar to Mac, in which he has a Spanish-esque skin tone, bangless hair that droops down on the sides of his head, the build of a tiger, and a monkey-like tail. However, Kennedy's eyes are grey and are separate and not conjoined, the shags on the side of his head point upward, and his tail is more organized, with a slightly fixed posture. Kennedy likes to wear cyan, fingerless gloves that Scarlet gave him because she thought that they'd make him look "cool." He has rather long black pants which he wears a LOT. He also wears a black, buttoned jacket that has a purple short-sleeve shirt underneath. Personality Kennedy is basically sane Mackenzie. He thinks things rationally instead of charging head-on. His calmness can turn into aggravation when annoyed, but he keeps his temper under control. At least, he tries. Sometimes he freaks out, but that's only when he's dealing with folks so annoying, he kinda has to. Anyways, like Mac, he tries to be the best person he can be, almost always giving 100% in what he does. He is also compassionate, and he tries to be nice to pretty much everyone he meets. Even though he's very old, he still addresses strangers with the utmost respect. Kennedy can take an emotional beating. He will not cry if ten bullies just keep on pounding - he'll simply glance at them and continue with his day. To him, bullies are just fools who make fun of others because they have nothing better to do in their lives. As he was trapped inside the Master Emerald, he saw just what humanity was like - some people are so scared, scared to defend themselves. Because of this insight, he steps in whenever he sees anyone in trouble - even if they're people he hates. He can be seen as the calm big brother figure for many people. He thinks that life is an amazing thing, to live freely without limits. He often dreams about thoughts or the future because the concept of living is just so fascinating to him. Kennedy has one strength that is more than just kindness; common sense. He thinks things through, noticing possible effects, and then he does whatever he is trying to do. This is one of the main differences between him and Mac. Of course, when there are strengths, there must be weaknesses also. Here are some of them that are very notable. Kennedy isn't too ''nice, but he has some trouble letting people down (unless they're Mac, Scarlet, or Schnee, who he'll tell the truth in a second). He has some trouble stopping people from making stupid decisions when he knows that he should stop them, unless it's so dangerous he can't help himself. Because of this, he prefers to go solo on things - he believes that while others are important, at times, they'll just weigh him down. Kennedy is pretty cocky. Not so high that he's obnoxious, but high enough that he still thinks he's pretty good at things to at least think he's in the Top 10. While this doesn't affect his mindset too much, it can get him into trouble with other people who have this flaw. He is also very charismatic and influential, able to persuade people to join a cause with good manners. He'll ask anyone if they would like a drink like a butler even if he isn't in a job as one, say "Sir" and "Miss" as seen above, and even sacrifice his own time just to help someone. He believes tat to do good in the world and to make up for past sins, you have to be the best person you can be, for you can either leave a bad mark on the world, or make Mobius remember the tiger who always tried to help. The reason Kennedy is so set on helping people is not only because he feels bad about his destruction as Konton. When Hikari, the positive Chaos Energy, was used to transform heroes and villains alike into super forms are to teleport them through space-time, Hikari learned more about their character - usually, their heroism. Because of that, Hikari was always wanted his own chance to contribute to helping the world, and because Hikari is a part of Kennedy, it transfers to him. All Kennedy wants is a perfect world, where he feels like he truly made a difference. When reminded about Konton, however, Kennedy gets pissed off immediately. Like, even mentioning the green terror will cause Kennedy to completely shut down and become a lot more moody. He doesn't like being reminded of the one who got him into so much trouble; even though he's put it behind him, he'll send a gloomy aura if you remind him. Kennedy, when he has nothing to do, will not be the one to strike up a conversation. If he's bored, the first thought that comes to his mind is to read a book or exercise, not to go hang out with his friends. Due to this, he is easily seen as the second-to-most "quiet one" of the cast, with the only person in front of him being Alexia the Hedgehog. He is usually very patient with other people, but if annoyed to a large extent... just don't get near him, or else he'll give you the lecture of the decade. However, this doesn't happen a lot because of his willingness to give people a chance to see how stupid they're being. History Konton Chaos Kennedy... wasn't always Kennedy. Before he was the energy of the Master Emerald in a spiritual/physical form - Konton, the King of Chaos, who was soon going to bring doom to this world. At least, once he got freed. Inside him, two spirits were battling it out - one of them, Hikari, the positive energy, wanted to keep Konton inside the Master Emerald because he liked Mobius and didn't want it to be kablooied. Roxas, the negative energy, wanted to be set free and destroy this planet. They were both created due to the energy that people used when using any type of Emerald - Hikari, the positive energy, goes to them, while Roxas stayed and grew with every use. Roxas kept growing, and Hikari stayed in the same spot, allowing Roxas to eventually be able to overpower Hikari. One day... Roxas won. It took millions of years, but he won. Konton was free from his chains, and with Roxas in control, he set out to wreak havoc on the worthless rock of a planet he was on. Mackenzie and co. (Scarlet, Alexia, Terra, Team Sonic, and Team Dark) found out about Konton as soon as he was on the news. They had to figure out a way to stop him - but how? Mac, being the hot-headed Bengal he is, decided to charge on through. The others, not wanting him to be killed, followed. But even with their combined efforts, Konton was too powerful. No one could stop him. The planet was doomed- Wait. Mackenzie fired a blast of his pure life energy at Konton as a last resort, forever changing the King of Chaos. Due to the pure life force energy that was blasted at Konton fusing with him and pushing out some of the negative energy, his form was altered into a clothes-less version of the pic above, and before any comments were made, he passed out. ___________________ When he woke up, Aqua and Terra convinced everyone to go to their Wild Wind Village. After an absurd amount of Healing Elemental Rings (credit to Smash) were used, Konton was awake. The only thing was... he wasn't Konton. It turns out, with Tails doing some math, that the life energy Mac put into Konton was just enough to knock one of the energy beings out - and luckily, the being that was out and banished inside the Master Emerald with almost no chance of escaping... was Roxas. After hearing all of this, Konton, now infused with Mac's pure life energy and Hikari's positive Chaos energy, decided to take on a new leaf. He apologized for his destruction of the town, embarrassed. He told all of them his story and about Hikari. Mac, the most intent listener of the story, decided to take Konton under his leaf. He named Konton "Kennedy McLeod" (because Mackenzie means "son of Kenneth," which means "handsome," and Kennedy means "ugly head" and McLeod means "ugly") and saw him as someone he could morph into another him. As Mac was teaching him things about modern culture (not like Hikari knew nothing about the planet), Kennedy started to morph into more than just a "counterpart" or a "copy." He was his own person - not Mackenzie, the jokster electrokinetic, not Konton, the Chaos Menace whose only emotion was destruction, not Hikari, who would have been a boring character, and ''definitely ''not Roxas - Kennedy! Kennedy decided that he wanted to change from himself, wanting to do two things - one being making up for his past sins, and the other helping those who couldn't help themselves. Hikari was saddened by all of the people in the world with dark intentions and the will to hurt people, and Kennedy was determined to stop them. Kennedy went on to be a crime-stopping hero... even if it meant hurting the one person who changed him, Mackenzie Hartley, who was a vigilante/criminal. A Harsh Punishment - Mac and Luna's Rematch! By now, Kennedy had been trying his best to live a life, now that he was actually a thing. He'd gotten closer to Scarlet, met Alexia and Terra formally, and was starting to get "Konton" erased from the minds of the public. However, if there was one thing that was bothering him, it was the fact that Mac was still kind of ignoring him. Ever since he'd been "born," Mac had been especially off-putting around him, which was strange, because Kennedy had seen how laid-back and relaxed Mac normally was. He decided that he could attempt to use his telepathy to read his mind, and get his view of the situation. Later that day, Kennedy decided to check on Mac, who was training his ergokinetic abilities. He read his mind, and apparently, there was this woman - Serene, was it? - who had given him great stress with the many crimes she had committed, and the fact that Mac was unable to stop them. Seeing this, he felt like he was able to see into Mac's mind more (and no, not literally) - he could see that he was very determined to defeat her, not just for himself, but also to avenge the citizens of Trikon, which Kennedy was frankly surprised about. But Mac also had something else in his mind - pure and sheer arrogance. He thought that he could just train for a few weeks and he'd beat Luna... and Kennedy felt like it was his responsibility to tell him he was dead wrong. Kennedy told Mac that there was no way he was going to overpower Serene, and by the way he'd been thinking, he wasn't even going to win the mental battle. Mac didn't reply, and Kennedy didn't need to read his mind to know that he thought he was a nuisance... but he also wanted to protect him, and that allowed Kennedy to see from his perspective even moreso. Finally, Mac asked Kennedy what he wanted, and Kennedy released the truth - he wanted to assist Mac confront this "Serene" character. Kennedy could see how surprised Mac was. He told the Chaos tiger that Serene was a more difficult enemy than something he could even fathom, but Kennedy responded saying that he wasn't going to let Mac die while facing one of his biggest challenges. Kennedy told Mac that he was coming to help, and this seemed to bring some joy to the tiger. Mac finally accepted his request, but with one condition - Mac would be able to have a last blow. Kennedy asked if pride was worth risking his life, and Mac told the Chaos Spirit "You know it!" Over the next week, Kennedy, Mac and Scarlet would all train together to prepare for their next encounter with Serene. Over this time, Kennedy had begun to explore the world a ''lot, and started to truly appreciate what it had to offer. However, Mac would call him, along with the others, to discuss something that was extremely important - Luna had Mac's sister, and she was threatening to kill her if Mac didn't show in Lotking, which Kennedy knew was an abandoned town. They all started to head there, and as they neared the ghost town's outskirts, they were confronted by a trio - a white rabbit, a grey bat, and a purple eagle. Quickly, Mac told his teammates to take care of them before zapping away. Annoyed by his cockiness, Kennedy teleported after him. Kennedy was following him, and had to resist the urge to laugh - the great, almighty Mac was scared and afraid. He closely watched as Mac waited for Luna to show up, but then, he saw a flash of white light, and a dagger going straight for Mac's head. Wasting no time, Kennedy got in front of the sharp projectile.... before realizing there was no way to deflect it. When confronted with the inevitable fact that it was either him or Mac, Kennedy tried not to lose hope and swung at the knife with his hand. In a matter of milliseconds, the knife was knocked away, and where Kennedy's arm had been, a glowing purple blade connected to the other half of his arm took its place. This all got Mac's attention, but they knew they didn't have time to talk - Luna was after them, and they needed to be ready. Suddenly, the knife Kennedy had just blocked was fired at them again, and the two managed to block it. Using defensive maneuvers and their high agility, the two were eventually able to get the knife to retreat... and that is when they sensed quite interesting energy signatures before heading off to them, determined to find whoever was causing them. Seeing the failed murder attempts Serene had previously made on Mac, he suggested that she wanted him specifically, to which Mac agreed. Not long after, the Black-Arm/Bunny hybrid revealed herself, calling herself Luna, a princess of a nearly extinct species who was trying to take revenge on Mobius. Now, this triggered some memories Kennedy remembered as Hikari - there was a hedgehog called Shadow who had previously used Chaos Energy and a super form in order to defeat a member of this species (Black Doom, was it?). He had tried to use Mobius as a base, just another thing to weaponize. Kennedy didn't hesitate to call Luna out on it, saying that her alleged "justice" was nothing more than her being entirely subjective, biased, and immature, along with the taunt that if he could beat her father once, then he could do the same to her. This angered Luna to an extreme level, but Mac revealed TAI, a form of his he'd been training with. Saying that he wasn't going to let Kennedy hog all the glory, they both attack Luna. It was a landslide victory. For Luna, that is. Despite all the training they'd been through, and their utter determination to win, Luna was still much stronger than the both of them, able to take them both on. After giving them a very intense beating, Luna laughed at Mac, saying that even with a new form and Kennedy alongside him, that he was still but an irrelevant obstacle in her path that she was going to erase. She was just about to kill him when a red laser was shot through her chest, and the duo looked back to see who it was. It was Scarlet! Scarlet, catching Luna off-guard, was able to stun her just long enough to help the tigers up. Fortunately, they were all able to release one final attack, and they blasted their projectile at Luna quickly, disintegrating her. Even though Kennedy had still felt as if he'd lost, Terra and Aqua caught up to the trio soon after, with Alexia showing extreme gratitude that Kennedy was okay. Mac assured them that they were fine (even though he, Kennedy, Scarlet and Terra all looked like they'd taken a beating) but told them that they still needed to find Marlee. He led them to a house, and busting open the door, they found out that Luna never had Marlee in the first place - it was just an ergokinetic clone of Mac that she'd created. Mac sighed and smiled, revealing to the group that this saga was to a close. When Fate Plays a Game of Volleyball It'd been two months ever since the defeat of Luna, and people were generally getting along well - Terra and Alexia were getting lots of good training in, Mac and Scarlet were getting good pay, and Kennedy was both saving the town from crime and settling into a career as an Extreme Gearist, which definitely required lots of practice and time, but he was doing really well, and he was actually beginning to compete in races. Kennedy didn't know if anything could go wrong, and he was sure that he was going to live like this mostly for the rest of his life, mostly safe and sound. It happened one night when he was sleeping in Mac's mansion. He heard this restless voice saying his name, but mixed in with familiar gibberish. Kennedy, thinking it was irrelevant, went to get some milk to help him go to bed, but that's when he was now able to hear the voice clearly. It sounded feminine, but also with a more... sinister tone. She introduced herself as Keira, a goddess, and she said she was merely delivering messages straight from the Chaos Force. Kennedy, of course, knew what the Chaos Force was - it was the thing keeping him alive, so he knew that was probably better off listening. He waited for Keira to continue, an explained that life was much, much bigger than he could've imagined. Kennedy was confused - sure, maybe there was time travel with Chaos Control, but what else could there be? Keira jokingly mocked him for his naivety, explaining that they lived in a dimension that she called the Lamak Zone, and that Zones were simply dimensions that were arranged in an organized fashion. She explained that there hadn't been many she'd explained this to, due to the small amount of life/Chaos hybrids in the multiverse. This is what shocked Kennedy, and that's when he contemplated that he might've been dreaming - not the goddess approaching him at past midnight. She was telling him that there wasn't just one timeline, or even one universe - there was an organized compilation of them?! And not only that, but somewhere, there were other Macs, other Scarlets... maybe even other Kennedys? He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and now becoming extremely skeptical, he asked her why she was telling him that, and why at that time. Keira admitted that she wasn't telling Kennedy the information just to be nice - there, somewhere out in the universe, was an umbrakinetic who could reanimate souls... and he was planning to take over Zones. She stated that normally, the Zone Cops (a concept that confused Kennedy even more) would've dealt with it, but they were busy, and she'd told them in the form of her disciples that she would be able to assist in dealing with the nuisance. Kennedy was now extremely intrigued in this godly character, but he was able to put the pieces together - since he wasn't a Zone Cop, he was going to have to deal with the threat himself, and only he could because of his innate Chaos abilities. Keira congratulated him on his conclusion, now simply asking if he wanted to take on this burden. Now, Kennedy wanted ''to, but he wondered whether he should. Was he ready to put the burden of timelines everywhere, not only his hometown, if only to do the right thing? The answer: yes. Kennedy agreed by her terms, and she said that because of this, he'd be allowed to travel dimensions as he pleased as long as he didn't mess them up. Kennedy was content with the added bonus, and together, they sent out to find the dimensional conqueror. Kennedy was teleported to a world that looked like his - not the same city, but it looked like Mobius. It seemed generally peaceful before a large storm appeared, and out of it appeared Kennedy's enemy. Now, what was Kennedy expecting? Most likely a dark, brooding villain who would tower above him. Instead, he saw a golden-furred bat in all black, and frankly, Kennedy didn't think he looked intimidating at all, wondering how the fluffy bat was going to actually be a challenge. The bat's storm caused quite a stir as he levitated downwards, civilians looking at him in awe and confusion. The bat seemed to don a self-appointed high-and-mighty attitude, introducing himself as Coffin the Bat (which Kennedy doubted was his real name, but he lived in a worlds where someone was named Sonic). The bat said that he would be taking over the realm, whether they gave possession of it to him or not. Kennedy flew to him, saying that he had personally arrived to stop Coffin, but Coffin didn't seem impressed by the Master of Chaos, sizing Kennedy up. In the end, Coffin said something about... how he'd be a decent work for reanimation? Kennedy didn't no what he was talking about, but he continued with his speech, saying that he was the newly-appointed guardian of the Zones, and that anyone who threatened to disturb the peace of innocent civilians... he would not hesitate to put down. Kennedy felt good about it - after all, if he was going to be their protector, he needed to make a good first impression, and he felt as if he'd done the trick. That was, of course, before Coffin essentially nuked the city. Quickly lunging a great ball of darkness at the city, Kennedy flew to the ball and tried restraining it. He would've been strong enough to, but the orb kept spitting into smaller amounts, and Kennedy wasn't able to stop them, even with Chaos Control. Though some bystanders were safe, it had killed large amounts of them, making Kennedy feel... really crummy, to say the least. He couldn't believe he had been more focused on putting on a good face than the safety of the people he was trying to protect. Kennedy yelled at Coffin, lecturing him and asking him how he could do such a thing. Coffin didn't seem affected - instead, his eyes were glowing green, and black vines wrapped around the deceased. Kennedy attacked Coffin before he could wrap too many, but Coffin still got some, and Kennedy learned but Coffin and Keira were talking about when they mentioned reanimation. The dead civilians were surrounded by coiled black vines, with their eyes removed and completely green, one of their hands a hand with long, prickly claws and the other a blade. Kennedy was horrified - this bat was killing people and making them his servants. Coffin mockingly bid him adieu, telling him what a "good hero he was" before arriving back through the storm he came in through. Kennedy was extremely angry at the bat, but he knew he had to save the civilians somehow. Unfortunately, the zombie fighters didn't care nearly as much as the bystanders' well-being, and they began to attack. Kennedy was able to hold off the massive horde, and though it was extremely time-consuming, he used his Chaos abilities to create an area whether they could all be safely and tending to the wounded. They thanked him, but... Kennedy didn't feel like a hero. Afterwards, Kennedy went back to the imprisoned horde, and he saw in their fight that they could regenerate from nearly anything, and it wasn't their fault they had been in that state. That's when Keira appeared in the form of a long-purple-haired, white-furred rabbit. Keira congratulated Kennedy on his efforts, and she said that she could grant them rest, using a type of magic Kennedy didn't know about to convert the nightmarish battlers into spirits, and they floated to the sky. Keira knew that Kennedy was feeling down, and she tried to get him to talk about why he was feeling badly, and he explained that it was his fault that all of those innocent passerbys were all killed. Kennedy went off on a tangent about the subject, but Keira shushed him, telling him that since he was a hero, he needed to realize that he wasn't always going to be perfect, and he saved a large amount of lives for every one that was lost, and this Zone would've been doomed without him. On this note, Keira teleported them both home, teaching Kennedy thoroughly how to travel between dimensions and sending him off to bed as if she was his mother. Before he fell asleep, however, Kennedy vowed that one day, he would be the one to capture Coffin and bring him to justice. An Apocalyptic Attempt Kennedy was traveling through Zones. He learned how to get through them; Keira no longer just threw him into one whenever she desired. This convinced Kennedy to take his evil-stopping dreams to a whole 'nother level; he know wouldn't just be saving the Lamak Zone... no, he would try and protect all of them. He felt selfish just trying to stop destruction in his own world - now, he had the opportunity to transcend the limits and assist other dimensions. Once all of time and space was in peace, Kennedy would feel satisfied, knowing that his existence wasn't useless. But first.... he had to start saving some worlds. He had tried to stop villainy in most of the dimensions; there were some he had yet to visit, such as Medieval Mobius, Light Mobius, and Dark Mobius. He was just about to go enter for an application for the Zone Cops until he got a sharp energy signal from the Chaos Mobius. Wondering what it was, he traveled through barriers to find out. When he finally reached Chaos Mobius, he was... devastated. So much carnage, so much disaster... he wanted to end all of it. With this mindset in his head, he set out to find the core of this unruly trouble. It didn't take him long to find "The Flame" - however, when he saw the people it was dangering, he set them as his first priority. He teleported anyone he could find (but not Jana's poor partner; he didn't see him) to a shield he created to protect anyone he found. He was disappointed that he couldn't save everyone, but he had done what he could. When attempting to save Jana-Su, he noticed something. She seemed to be especially depressed - though it didn't take him long to figure out why. The body of Tasma Invone was just near, and it was not active. She seemed to want to fight "The Flame" for its trouble - thus, she was reluctant when Kennedy told her to come with him. She cursed "The Flame" and vowed to take revenge before unwillingly going with Kennedy. Now that the civilians were safe, Kennedy only had one problem; "The Flame." It turned out there were still some civilians she was planning to kill nearby. Not willing to give up, Kennedy engaged "The Flame" in a grueling battle. After the fight, Kennedy found himself tired, but "The Flame" still has fight in it. Knowing he has fighting a losing battle, he uses an energy bomb as a distraction, and the explosion blocked "The Flame's" sight. When she could see again, Kennedy and the dangered civilians were gone. "The Flame" would've continued its pursuit, but too exhausted from the fight, it decided to lay low. For a while, this was all Kennedy had done for Chaos Mobius. Not even giving anyone his name, he popped the bubble shield protecting everyone so that they could find a hideout and left. Though he thought his work was done, this adventure would soon come back to him the next time he came back to Gaia City; including yet another interaction with Jana-Su. The Curse of Day A Violent Vacation "While in Another World's New York" Powers Because half of Kennedy is made out of Chaos Energy, he is naturally someone who can manipulate it. Whenever he manifests it, he takes some of it out of his own defense and uses it to battle. However, it is possible to override it - if he uses too much energy, his defense goes down, and either he gets a lot weaker (as seen in The Curse of Day in his battle against Mac) or his defense resembles on of a normal human's. He can recharge by resting or being near a power source, but it would take him about fifteen minutes to regain a quarter of his normal energy output. Kennedy also has the ability to sense energy n a near-precognitive way. If he sens you trying to put all of your effort into one attack, he's going to know that and put all of his effort into defending. Sensing energy also allows him to teleport - we'll get to that later. However, there are too major flaws to this ability also - one, if his opponent's energy output is too much, he can't sense it, and two, he relies on it far too much. It is very easy to psyche Kennedy out with an attack if you trick his senses. Kennedy has an ability that naturally comes with Chaos Energy - being able to stop or manipulate time or space. He is able to distort it in several ways - one, he can use it to teleport a maximum of abut three cities far, but doing that leaves him weak (as seen in TCoD), so he prefer to use short bursts of teleportation to confuse his opponent - two, he can use this to control both his own and others' gravity... to an extent, he can control his weight and mass and he can lift people a maximum of two meters off the ground - or three, he can use it for telepathy and being able to speak with someone through their mind. However, all of these use up some of his energy output so he cannot use two in conjunction. Next, Kennedy can shapeshift... to a very limited extent. He hasn't been in his physical form for too long - as of now, he can only turn his arm into objects, and even then, he only knows how to turn it into one. Still, instead of trying to create many different forms of shapeshifting, Kennedy focuses on this one aspect - he can create his arm into an extendable purple energy blade. However, it is pure energy, and if you are able to overpower it, it will disappear from Kennedy's energy output. Finally, a flaw/advantage Kennedy has is being able to control, how much energy he releases at once. No matter how much he may look it, Kennedy does not have complete control of his energy output - his "base" form (for simplicity) is only about 50% control. If he lowers his control, then his pupils, aura and attacks become green, and though he becomes a lot stronger (depending on how much energy he has to release in the first place), his defense truly suffers, and if you are able to land a string of attacks on him, you will most likely win. Lowering control is very risky, for another reason - if he allows himself to turn some of his neutral energy into negative Chaos Energy, then he shall have some of his former self, Konton in him, resembling a dark form. This makes Zero Energy Control Kennedy pretty much a completely different person. But where there is darkness, there is also light - if Kennedy gains more control over his energy output (and it is noticeably more difficult to gain than lose control) than he gains a purple aura and he gets a general stat boost. This is more akin to a super form, even though Kennedy would be stronger if he lost energy. Then, there is all of this "my existence is chained" crap he has to deal with. If Mac dies and his life force is completely erased, Kennedy dies - at least, the Mac part of him is separated from him and it traps Hikari in the Master Emerald again. However, if someone somehow got to destroy the ''Chaos Force - ''That would cause the Hikari side of him to die, trapping the Mac side in Mac's mind. If both happen, he's dead. Like, dead for real. No way of bringing him back. You could also completely obliterate his particles to kill him, but not many people can do that. Now, here's a counter-strength - Kennedy has a small healing factor. He can shrug off being stabbed in the heart, take ten shots to the brain, and regenerate a lost limb in three minutes, tops. However, as a counter-strength-counter, his healing factor can be overtaxed, causing him to heal much more slowly - or, in lethal cases, not at all. Abilities Kennedy is a decently skilled hunter, and though he isn't the best, it doesn't matter all too much because he isn't an active hunter. Hunting is made easier for him because he has this "energy-sight" where everything he sees is neon green or white and he can see the energy flows in the air. This "energy-sensing" ability allows him to find trails of things. (Because of this, Kennedy can usually retrieve things he lost.) Kennedy is fairly intelligent more of the time, using his wits to formulate plans and put them into action. He is very adaptable, and he can master things within a relatively short amount of time (for example, if he had three hours each day, he could learn Spanish in three months). However, one thing he lacks is the ability to be encouraging to people who aren't his friends - this is seen in Depths of Dimensions, where when Medusa unleashes an outburst of how morality isn't black and white, Kennedy doesn't know how to console her. Skills Kennedy, after Mac taught him how to (with multiple faceplams being facepalmed), learned how to ride Extreme Gear. He's pretty good, too - his first races were terrible, but he started getting better, with his highest placing being second - and when he's not second nowadays, he's either fifth, fourth, or third. Kennedy's reaction speed is crazy fast, being able to react to things very quickly by reading movements. This allows him to have very fast movements, and being able to counter attacks. Energy-sensing also assists with this ability. Theme Ignite (Sword Art Online)'' Represents his relationship with Jana-Su. Crossing Field (SAO; NateWantsToBattle) It shows how he feels about his past. Monochrome Memory (Seth's Theme)' It has a feel to it that represents Kennedy.' Relationships'' Canon Friends and Allies Nothing as of late, but eventually, Kennedy will meet Sonic and his friends and possibly become friends with them. As of now, though he's heard of them, he has no idea what they're really like. Foes and Rivals * Dr. Eggman & his robots and Kennedy Kennedy sees Eggman as a foolish threat. Robotizing all the citizens of Mobius isn't something he likes about Robotnik. Everytime the Doctor starts something, Kennedy works his hardest to shut it down. Too bad Eggman never quits... oh well. More beatings from Kennedy for him. Fanon Friends and Allies * Mackenzie the Tiger When Mac first introduced Ken to the great big world, Kennedy had a feeling Mac was going to try to mold him, so he openly tried to avoid Mac. This would create slight feelings of doubt between the two of them, and as time went on, Kennedy and Mac... didn't get along so great. In the beginning, Kennedy truly wondered if he was nothing but a carbon copy who didn't even deserve to be in the position he was in, and adding Mac onto all of that just made it a whole lot more difficult for him to move past these feelings. However, when Mac was busy confronting Luna, Kennedy could see that he wasn't all jokes and jerkiness - he also cared for people and things he believed him, and Ken had to give him credit for that. After the battle against Luna, the two were able to form a neutral bond. In The Curse of Day, Mac takes Kennedy on an emotional rollercoaster, especially when he threatens to kill some of Kennedy's teammates, for he knew Mac would really do it if he had wanted to... and even moreso when Mac knocked out Alexia. Kennedy was wondering if that Mac he saw - the one who could actually be a, yet troubled, good person - was fake, but Mac revealed to him that the whole time, he just wanted to make up for his incompetence, and placing Kennedy in a situation he might not have wanted to be in. Kennedy was glad to see Mac had finally strayed away from the murderous sociopath attitude, and though he had unorthodox ways of communicating it, he knew Mac cared about him... and he did the same. Even currently, the two commonly have their arguments and squabbles, with their conflicting personalities often causing them to fight. But still, the duo has a couple of good amount of happy moments they've shared, and they intend to have more as time goes on. * Schnee the Hedgehog Kennedy likes Schnee's happy and excitable persona, for he knows that Schnee will always bring entertainment into the mix. The two contrast with each other a lot, and though they are both intelligent, they use their intelligence in different ways, which makes them closer, somehow. Schnee also trusts Kennedy enough to reveal her insecurities, such as her being afraid of not being special or if she was just weird, and Kennedy knows that he will try his best to help Schnee and allow her to move past these former feelings of fear. * Alexia the Hedgehog Kennedy and Alexia go together like bread and butter, for they compliment each other very well. Alexia is a shy child, and honestly, she's a big softie, and Kennedy's protective older sibling-esque nature makes him feel the need to always be there for her. His care for Alexia is reciprocated, for Alexia also puts her own trust in Kennedy, and together, they often make it through their problems together. * Terra the Ocelot These two have a lot of similarities that allow them to get along splendidly - them being mature and disciplined older sibling figures to the group causes them to have a good relationship. They work together well, and Kennedy will often help out with the village, knowing the burden of protecting something that you care about oh-so-much. They also share some hobbies, such as tennis - they actively play together. Kennedy's relationship with Alexia also helps. * Scarlet the Fox When Kennedy had been reverted from Konton, Scarlet practically babysat him, refreshing his knowledge of the world and such. However, Kennedy would eventually become his own person, and he noticed that Scarlet didn't quite know what to make of him. As he truly got to know more about these people, however, he felt like he was able to connect with them more, especially Scarlet. The two are like siblings, showing a lot of care for each other even if they have quite different personas. Nevertheless, Scarlet will always show up when Kennedy needs help, and vice versa. * White the Rabbit Kennedy and White can get along together pretty well. Even if they aren't together so much, they still manage to get along. Plus, Kennedy's friendship with Schnee inevitably means that he's going to be seeing White sometimes, and both of them are fine with that. * Tina the Bat Tina has the air about her that seems to naturally want Kennedy to show her comfort... but she has to remind him constantly that she's not a kid, and - more importantly - he's not her dad. Despite this disconnection, the two have a pretty good relationship, as they are some of the more calm people of the large group. Kennedy knows Tina wishes everything would be normal, and he tries to show up for when things get strange. Foes and Rivals * Luna the Bunny Kennedy truly is disgusted by Luna's behavior. The idea of killing was enough to put him off - one of the qualities about Mac and Scarlet that annoyed him. But when he was just the energy of the Chaos Force, he remembered Shadow, and his journey to defeat Black Doom... and how Black Doom and his species had such disregard for life, even if it was new. This fueled Kennedy to want to defeat Luna even more, and why he was so determined to help Mac stop what he thought was, and pretty much is, a monster. Quotes "Perfection. I like it." '-Achieving a S-Rank'' "Good enough for me, I suppose." '-Achieving an A-Rank'' "It's better than nothing, which isn't saying much." '-Achieving a B-Rank'' "Hmph. I must do better the next time." '-Achieving a C-Rank'' "This was... not expected of me...." '-Achieving a D-Rank'' "Bah, this is worthless! How can this be?!" '-Achieving an E-Rank'' "People who make fun of you are like fire. A small amount you can just put out. If it grows stronger, you need more force. But if it eventually blazes so bright, you can't put it out yourself... that's when your friends, the firefighters, come to help you." '-Kennedy's inspirational quote'' "I am not a toy to be used. I am not a robot to be programmed. My name is Kennedy McLeod, and if I want to do something, no one will stop me. Especially not you!" '-Kennedy responding to Luna asking if he wants to be her servant if she spares his life ' ''' Gallery Kennedy the Chaos Tiger.jpg|Kennedy's main pic, done by XophPsycho! N8'sKen.jpg|Kennedy drawn by N8 the Great (User:N8DASPAGR8IOZ, to be specific), thanks! Kennedy_by_me.png|Kennedy by Trisell, thanks, he looks great! Team Mask.jpg| Kennedy with his teammates, Mackenzie the Tiger and Scarlet the Fox. Done by Lee! Lee'sKennedyandMac.png|Kennedy vs Mac w/Angel, done well by Lee! XoPs Xavis vs Kennedy.jpg|A battle image between Kennedy and XophPsycho's character Xavis Pyrovolt. Thanks, Xoph! LeeKennedyXavis.JPG|A picture of Kennedy with Lee Prower and Xavis by Lee, thanks! Kennedy.jpeg|Kennedy done by Kelvin for SF Universe: Tag Team Battle! Thanks so much, he looks great! Kennedy_Stat_Card.png|Kennedy's stat card for the aforementioned game, by Kelvin! DoDCSKenEmblem.png|Kennedy's emblem, done by XophPsycho! Category:Tigers Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Good